darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Lothal
Lothal is a backwater planet that is home to Ezra Bridger and is the main location for the Star Wars Rebels TV show, in Season 2 they actually leave the Lothal systeme. Lothal was created by the Certified Destroyer of Continuity and Franchises Dave Filoni. Filoni didn't use very much creativity when creating Lothal really all he did was take some of the unique design features of Mos Eisley (Tatooine) , Coruscant, Tipoca City (Kamino) and Bespin and then threw them into a blender and then this is what came out. Capital City The Planet only has one major city called Capital City. The city features a Senate building much like the one from Coruscant, there really is no explanation as to why this planet even has a senate bulding there really is nothing of importance on this planet that would warrant a senate building to be built. Jedi Temple Ok so get this you remember that Cave on Dagobah that Luke Skywalker went in to and then had that vision of Darth Vader? well guess what there is a place like that on Lothal, except its a man made Temple where Masters would bring their apprentices to test them to see if they were ready to advance to the next level of training. Now that is some seriously convient Ass Bull Shit right there, i mean really the planet that these idiots are running around on just happens to have a Jedi Temple thingy on it can you spell "P l o t C o n v e n i e n t"? Tourism Lothal has one major tourist attraction "The Giant Roadway To Nowhere". "The Giant Roadway To Nowhere" accounts for 90% of the planets total income, "The Giant Roadway To Nowhere" is responsible for getting 5 more people yearly to visit Lothal, so "The Giant Roadway To Nowhere" is I think a big success when compared to previous years without "The Giant Roadway To Nowhere" which only saw on average 3 people visiting Lothal yearly. "The Giant Roadway To Nowhere" is such an important location on Lothal that it is gaurded by the Military with checkpoints and such. Destruction Darth Vader was tasked by The Emperor to release an early version of Project I71A (the Zombie Virus) on Lothal and frame the Rebel Insurgents for it in Imperial Propaganda Holo's. Once the Virus had engulfed the Planet the Empire started to publicize about the Virus on Lothal that made people go crazy and eat each other, as per the plot devised by Vader and Palpatine the Rebel Insurgents who had been operating in the Lothal systeme were framed for realesing the Virus and they were labaled Terrorists. The Citizens of the Empire demanded justice for the innocent citizens of Lothal, so Palpatine extended his merciful hand and publicly orderd the Planet Lothal to be "cleansed" of the disease Via a Base Delta Zero. Then a massive Bounty went on the heads of the Terrorists who destroyed a planet. There are few people nowadays who remember Lothal as anything more than an Uninhabitable Disease Ridden Rock... Comic 10.jpg|Lothals Destruction Comic 11.jpg|Lothals Destruction 97710df2ec438ce4d3f9cb3ea8b0615103d4ec61.jpg|Yep definitely some Tatooine, Kamino, Bespin and Coruscant in there... Capture10.jpg|Another view of the city. Category:Sucky places to live Category:Places you don't want to visit Category:Things that ruined Star Wars forever Category:Destroyed planets Category:Reasons planets are destroyed Category:Planets that Darth Vader 'sploded Category:Victims of Darth Vader